


Orange

by gooreumseng



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asahyuk, i feel like its missing something but idk, jaesahi, kind of, like super super short im sorry, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooreumseng/pseuds/gooreumseng
Summary: Intertwined hands and unsaid promises under the sunset.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> just feeding the jaesahi tag. i absolutely love them.
> 
> english is not my first language so please bear with me!! warn me if there are any grotesque errors and i'll try to fix it. hope you enjoy this cute word vomit! xoxo

_Under a cool orange breeze_  
 _I narrow our distance and hold your hand,_ _saying meaningless things_  
 _But you look nervous, and barely look at me_  
  
 _Before you go, there's something_ _I need to tell you today_  
 _Like the sun that shines every day,_ _I hope you keep smiling like that_  
 _So I can keep you forever._

For me, Yoon Jaehyuk is orange.

Perhaps not as provoking and tempting as red, and also not as original and impulsive as yellow. Simply _orange_. The absolute middle. Warm, strong, cheerful, free.

There are approximately forty-five shades of orange, and Jaehyuk is the combination of all my favorites. From the conveniently dyed hair, to the peach tone that lights up your cheeks when you smile, to the shy reddish of your lips — shiny and swollen from a few bites and a significant amount of strawberry-flavored lip balm — to the lovely coral that engrains your fingertips when it's not even cold outside.

If I were to describe myself as a color, it would probably be blue. Simple, stable, bashful, monotonous. Among the hues, it is the weakest to the eyes, being the coldest color and, in my humble opinion, the most dull one. It is the favorite color of 45% of people in the world, which even to me, who am not good at math, sounds like a lot (and lack of originality).

Orange and blue are on opposite sides of the chromatic circle, which means they are complementary. It is the most harmonious complementary combination that exists, because they contrast, but do not fight each other for dominance. It is the most perfect contrast to human eyes. And this is what makes me find comfort in being blue.

Do you know that saying, “in a room full of art, I'd still stare at you”? I haven't had a chance to visit an exhibition yet, but I can say that there is no art as beautiful as the orange brush strokes that make up the only work capable of making my thoughts float between chromatic circles and museums. I think that is the primary intention of art, isn't it?

Visibly distracted, I curl a few strands of your hair between my fingers, while you, maybe too focused, fix your gaze on the sunlight that is gradually disappearing behind the window.

You always loved the sun, and barely you know that you look a lot like it. Not the brightest star to ever exist, but the star that appears the brightest to us. To _me_ , at least. And when the sun hides itself away to give space to the moon, always leave us hoping to see it again on the other day. I am the planet that orbits around you, and there's no way I could live without your warmth.

“Asahi?”

“Mh-hm?”

“I love you.”

You say, snuggling your head on my lap, taking my hand out of your hair and intertwining with yours.

“I love you too, Hyuk.”

You are my favorite color, Jaehyuk, and among so many contrasting shades of orange and blue that compound a sunset, ours is the only one capable of making me feel a rainbow.

_You’re slowly becoming orange again_   
_And I’m gonna go home with regrets_

_Like the sun that rises every day, I hope to see you again tomorrow  
Because the sun is beginning to set today._

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my boy asahi for making this masterpiece called orange!!!! stream mmm
> 
> my twitter: @maxeomeoni


End file.
